pretty_soldier_sailor_stellarfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikari Kagayaki
'Hikari Kagayaki '''is the main character in the ''Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar series.She is the civilian identity of Sailor Stellar. Profile Personality Hikari has a very unique personality, with some saying she's insane and others seeing her as a charming girl. She is an only child, and before arriving in the Mooniverse she attended Sakiru Saoi Middle School and was far from popular. She had only one real friend (Kiyomi) and often sat along, which often makes her the target of bullying. Despite her abrasive exterior, she is a sweet but goofy nerd who obsesses over Sailor Moon and Gravity Falls. Hikari is socially awkward, due to having issues with making friends in the past and being mentally ill, so she likes to retreat into pop culture as an escape from reality. Appearance Before Redesign Hikari has shoulder length brown hair, slightly shorter than Usagi's and slightly longer than adult Chibiusa (from SuperS).She mostly wears her hair in two odango's. Her eyes are brown, and she wears a red and white sailor uniform (from her time attending Sakiru Saoi). Her height is 5'9. The adult version of her has longer hair with bright yellow bows in the sides. After Redesign Hikari no longer wears her hear in odango, and instead ties her hair up in two pigtails with red ribbons to hold it in place. Apart from that nothing else has changed about her. Her design as Princess Andriette still retains the odango's. Biography The Melancholy of Hikari Kagayaki Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar Hikari is shown outside her school, getting ridiculed by a group of teenagers, who tease her for being "weird". Kiyomi comes to Hikari's defence and manages to ward off some of the bullies. Feeling depressed, Hikari walks home and proceeds to surf the internet for new fanfiction. She gets a new email requesting a meeting at Ichi-No Hashi park. She debates for some time whether she should go or not, worried that it is an attempt at kidnapping. In the end, Hikari decides that she really hasn't got much to live for and accepts the invitation. The very next morning, she sets out for Ichi-No Hashi where she promptly meets a woman with golden hair. The woman reveals herself to be Guardian Cosmos, Keeper of the Galaxy Cauldron. She teleports Hikari to the Sailor Moon universe and hands her a transformation brooch, explaining that it was her destiny to fight as a soldier of darkness. Hikari finds herself in the middle of Tokyo next to a busy candy store. She recognises Koan as one of the saleswoman and figures it must be a plan of the Black Moon Clans to capture Chibiusa. She proceeds to stake out the store for a couple of hours until the battle between the Sailor Senshi and Koan begins. Using her brooch, she transforms into Sailor Stellar. She fires her Eclipse Ray at Sailor Moon, allowing for Koan to escape. She then confronts the Senshi and warns them to back off at the threat of death if they do not comply. She manages to break into the Black Moons base and gets caught by Berthier, who turns her over to Prince Demande. Hikari claims that she just happened to be passing by, however this excuse fails. Koan recognises her and Prince Demande allows Hikari to remain alive, although she is now effectively their prisoner. Over the next few acts, Hikari works to help the Black Moon Clan while also keeping some close tabs on Wiseman. She continues to refuse Sailor Moon's offer to join their team.Around about this time, Kiyomi is summoned to help Hikari in her mission.They continue to fight the Sailor Senshi and Kukki joins them. Hikari overhears Wiseman plan to seize the Legendary Silver Crystal and kill all of humanity, including his subbordinates. Hikari figures that she has to somehow tell the Black Moon Clan that Wiseman will betray them and subsequently murder them. Saphir and the Sisters believe Hikari but Demande is still corrupt by Wiseman's power. Eventually, Chibiusa takes all of the Sailor Senshi to the 30th Century, where they are apprehended by Sailor Stellar. In a fit of jealous rage, Stellar uses her Crystal Sword to kill Sailor Moon, much to the shock of the Sailor Senshi. Hikari takes Chibiusa and promptly leaves the scene. She never meant to hurt the child but she needed something to buy her some time to figure out a plan, and after overhearing Wiseman's plan to turn "the Rabbit" to darkness, this was the only way she could keep her safe. Reloaded Revolution Magical Princess Elyon Magia My Little Otaku Soldier Other versions Future Hikari At the end of the Revolution arc of the series, when Kukki returns to the future she is greeted by the adult versions of Hikari and Kiyomi. Her hair has grown out since then, but still are held in two high pigtails. (Note: This form of Hikari is her before ''she became the Queen of Nemesis and is not an alternate universe version) Queen Hikari ''For information about Hikari's royal form, please visit the article located here Vampire Hikari This form is not canon and was supposed to be shown in Bloodred Moon before it got scrapped. Alicorn Hikari Princess Andriette Princess Andriette is an alternate Hikari who went crazy. In her universe, she was the younger sister of Princess Serenity, and envied everything about her, from her long golden hair to the fact she was loved by everyone. One day she declare she was tired of being in the shadows and that there was only room on the Moon for one princess.Her jealousy overtook her, and she transformed into her evil form, Dark Star.Princess Serenity tried to fight her but was quickly beaten. As a last resort, Serenity used the power of the Silver Crystal to seal Dark Star into the Starlight Moon Crystal. Dark Star stayed trapped in this crystal until feeling a dimensional rift (Hikari's first summoning of her Starlight Crystal) and managed to tap into this power, freeing herself. After killing her sister and everyone in her timeline, she began to grow bored and began to seek out other universes.Her goal is to acquire the Illusionary Starlight Crystal of every timeline so she can use their powers to destroy Space-Time. She manages to steal Hikari's crystal and flees to the world of My Little Pony, disguising herself as Twilight Sparkle. Dark Star is later killed by the combined powers of the Otaku Senshi and the Elements of Harmony. Goddess Hikari Trivia * She is sometimes pictured with a white streak in her hair. * Hikari's name translates to "Shining Light". * Her birthday is May 31st. * Hikari's english dub name would be "Hailey Kristen" * Hikari has, so far, appeared in every act of the fanfiction, and is the only Otaku Soldier to appear in all acts. Gallery Official Art Fan Art Misc. Category:Main Characters Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Character Biographies Category:Civilian Identities Category:Kagayaki Category:Female